Shadow Sisters
by Spica-Sirius
Summary: Kagome saw InuYasha sleeping with Kikyou and ran away to her sister Rin. On the first night at her stay, a demon spirt took over her body. Now she and her demon sister Sofia, kills humans for pleasure. Starting with YYH.
1. Default Chapter

This now officially a brand new story. The last part of this chapter and the new chapter will explain why. That would mean slower updates 'cause this is going to be a long one.  
  
VOTE FOR PAIRINGS! THEY SHALL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome was walking home from a hard day of track. She was excited to go and meet Inuyasha for it was almost their anniversary and she couldn't wait. When she got home, she was really surprised by the sounds of moaning from inside her house. She got in to find Kikyou and Inuyasha on the floor, naked and having sex.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
How could he do this to me? Why? I loved him but I guess I was just a replacement until he got Kikyou. Do I always fail with finding the right guy? First there was Kouga who was way too protective, he literally killed every single guy who touched, then there was Jurakuseo who was so abusive, I really should give up on love. I guess it's time for a fresh new start. After all, I wouldn't want to interrupt on their little moment. That's it; I'm going to Rin. She hated Kikyou as much as I do after Kikyou slept with her boyfriend.'  
  
I packed my things and went outside to get a Taxi. I wish I was transferring schools but the rich neighborhood Rin lives in is also part of the Tama district. Oh well.  
  
A taxi pulled up and I told the driver to take me to Shrikon Street, 1234(Resents the four souls of the Tama). When I got there, boy was I making the wrong decision.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV  
  
I couldn't believe my bitch of a brother, leaving Kagome for Kikyou. What a loser. I followed Kagome and found out that she was going to Rin's house. Perfect. Too bad inuyasha, you had your chance with her, now it's my turn. And I plan on never letting go.  
  
Naraku's POV  
  
I am going to slaughter that Kikyou, she was never suppose to do it with him, just make Kagome come to be. I'll take care of her later.  
  
Hiten's P.O.V.  
  
Finally my little bitch you shall be mine.  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
I walked out of the taxi and was amazed by the humongous house my sister had. Sure, I may own Mikmiki an all girls store and had a lot of money, but all my money went to my college funds while Rim's already twenty-seven and I was sixteen, seventeen on July seventeenth, which was of course, four months away,  
  
I took a deep breath and walked to her front gates, my belongings were arriving later in a moving truck. I ran a doorbell and Rin came out and greeted me with a huge bear hug that could choke the life out of anyone, including me if I was smaller.  
  
"What are you doing here Kagome; I thought you would be out, celebrating with your boyfriend, InuYasha." Asked Rin.  
  
"I was until I discovered him having sex with Kikuyu." Replied kagome.  
  
"That bitch, she's nothing but a slut. By the way, my new boyfriend, Shippou is here. Why don't you come in.?" said rin.  
  
"Um, Rin, could I stay with you since I don't ever want to see Kikuyu again. Please say yes or I'll have to stay by myself and it's lonely." Pleaded Kagome.  
  
"Sure, why don't you get your belongings and come on in.?" said Rin.  
  
"Is it okay if my luggage comes tomorrow?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure, sure, now come on I in and have some tea."  
  
I went in with Rin and wonder if I would ever love again.  
  
Sesshoumaru's Point of View  
  
I am so frickin tired of having all those girls chase me around like hooligans. They were like hyenas (sp?) that won't stop. And how come the only girl I actually want, thinks I'm an icicle. I mean, she didn't even think that, she actually walked up to me and said that right in my face. Boy, this girl sure got guts.  
  
It would seem as if she is moving across the road from me. Might as well go introduce myself. Hopefully she won't go psycho.  
  
It's bad enough having women drool at me, even the teachers, all because of my silver hair and amber eyes. Okay so I'm muscular also, so what?  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"What is it Jaken, and shouldn't you be helping your wife with her pregnancy."  
  
"I know Sesshoumaru-sama but you father requested you go out on a dinner date with the new neighbor. You know the one that just moved in."  
  
:"Tell him I'm not interested in anyone that he picks."  
  
"But he said that if you do it, a merge could happen between 'Lil Kutie and 'Okai Corp."  
  
"Wait, did you just say I have to go out with Rin's sister."  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, please answer quickly for I do not know how long my wife can handle without me."  
  
"Tell my father that I would love to go on a date with Kagome. Just tell him I shall meet him in Western Cuisine."  
  
"Right away Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
As Jaken started to leave. Sesshoumaru yelled out "Be careful around your wife, pregnant women will have tamper tantrums about anything. Good Luck! I wouldn't want to have an injured servant.  
  
I guess maybe I will have a chance with Kagome after all.  
  
Now what should I wear.  
  
Oh who cares! She'll fall in love with me, like it or not.  
  
The only problem is the looks Naraku and Hiten are always giving Kagome in class.  
  
If I didn't know it myself  
  
I would say, it was almost................  
  
"Why don't you sit down Kagome? Tell me all about what happen."  
  
"Well, I was coming home from track when I heard groaning and then, you know what I found."  
  
"I'm sorry sis."  
  
"It's no problem, though I have a feeling this has happened before."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I had this dream, I was in federal Japan and I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou together."  
  
"Well, maybe it was just a dream."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs Kagome, take a break, go shopping or do something."  
  
"Okay. I'll go to bed."  
  
In Kagome's new room  
  
As soon as Kagome's head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.  
  
She started having that dream again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is the new chappie for Love Through A Broken Heart. Anyways, I'm holding a vote. This is now offically a Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover. Please vote for one of the following pairings:  
  
Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
  
Hiei/Kagome  
  
Kurama(Yoko)/Kagome  
  
Hiei/Kagome/Kurama  
  
Hiei/Sofia  
  
Kurama/Sofia  
  
I'm so sorry for those who were hoping for a Sess/Kag but I've changed my mind. SORRY! But if you really want it, please vote. Be happy though, now all chapters are going to be longer. Anyways, this is one of those stories that I don't check spelling and just do it to pass the time.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
A hazy creature came up to Kagome.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm you silly fool. Is this what I have become? A weak girl who breaks after seeing some whore sleep with another person. I'm disgusted."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Enjoy you're life while you still have it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm your demon spirt."  
  
"Wow. Does that mean I'm a demon?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Go to the center of the forest in the park tomorrow night. A good friend of mine is waiting for us."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kagome, Kagome Mikyoki."  
  
"What are doing now, and why did I have those dreams?"  
  
"They are memories. And we are going to change your personality."  
  
"In one night?"  
  
"Yes, now start by thinking of all the people you truly hate."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. (The one who's human.)  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, see that lavander sphere?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That holds all your hatred. Anyways, this is a sphere orb. It will change your who being. I suggest when you wake up, go shopping, you will find your clothes unfitting for you."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
As soon as Kagome grabbed hold of the sphere, a sharp jab of pain entered her body. It spread throughout her body and soon, Kagome changed. Ignoring the pain, she grabbed on tight, soon, her hair changed to lavander and her eyes, deep violet.   
  
"Finally, I'm free."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It means this is my personality. Seems we have more in common that just names."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
End Sequence  
  
"Oh, Kagome? DEAR KAMI! KAGOME WHAT HAPPENED!"  
  
"Huh? Rin? Oh, I decided to change, I went out through the window and went to the salon and eye store. Got my hair dyed and got contacts."  
  
"Oh. Well, I have to admit, you look nice."  
  
"Hn. Whatever. Thanks anyways."  
  
"Whats wrong? You're never this cold."  
  
"I changed, so what."  
  
"Okay Kagome."  
  
"I'm going shopping."  
  
Kagome gets up, and was about to walk out when she said. "Oh, and tell my school to change my last name to Mikyoki."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No of your business."  
  
She walks out and starts to the mall.  
  
"Why Kagome, Didn't think you would've transformed so fast."  
  
"Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
"Gee, thanks alot, that shows really respect for me sis."  
  
"Sofia?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
A girl with silver hair stepped out. She had sunglasses so they didn't show her eyes.  
  
"Good to see you. Sofia."  
  
"You died huh."  
  
"Yep, still alive?"  
  
"Yeah, lets get going. You look really bad in that color. She must've been a geek."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The other Kagome."  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Speaking of bets, how much do you want to bet that the stupid Spirt Detectives are after us already."  
  
"I don't bet unless I win."  
  
"Whatever. Lets go."  
  
With the Detectives:  
  
"Hey toddler, tell me why you had to break away another date between me and Keiko." Yusuke yelled.  
  
The kitty lover was knocked out on the ground.  
  
"What do you need?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"It seems that two powerful demon goddess are still alive. I want you to locate and capture them to see why they're still here." Explained Koenma.  
  
"Why are they so important toddler?"  
  
"They can destroy the world. NOW GO!"  
  
A portal opened under their feet. As it closed, you can here Yusuke screaming about ripping the prince of the spirt world into tiny pieces.  
  
THUMP   
  
"Where are we?" asked a bruised Yusuke.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked a cold voice.  
  
Before they could answer. A person screamed "CRYSTAL ICE!"  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho team looked around, and realized to there horror, they were trapped and surrounded by crystals by all sides. Even up.  
  
"Seems like I would've won our bet sis. The spirt detectives are here."  
  
"So what. Can we kill them?"  
  
"No need."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They will die anyways if they don't break out of my crystal columns. Plus, this gives us some time without any fights. Hopefully."  
  
"HEY WHO ARE YOU!" Screamed an angered Yusuke.  
  
Two blood red eyes stared at them, snarling could be heard.  
  
"You've just signed you're demise, Detective."  
  
"Be nice Sofia."  
  
"He WILL DIE!"  
  
Yusuke gulped.  
  
TBC  
  
Anyways, what did you guys think, good, bad. Anyways, vote for who gets who. Sesshy comes in later. Hehe. 


End file.
